Lostpedia:News-Archiv/2008
2008 Ajira Airways (Update) vom 31. Dezember 2008 right|155px Vor wenigen Tagen haben wir euch von Ajira Airways erzählt, die ihre Website mit einigen neuen Infos ausgestattet haben. Jetzt sind einige Fotos von den Origami-Figuren aufgetaucht, die aus dem Boarding Pass gefaltet werden könnten aufgetaucht. Die Lösung dieses Rätsels konnte so enthüllt werden. Was wir so erfahren haben? Findet es heraus, im . ---- Täglichen 3 Bilder vom 30. Dezember 2008 left|175px Wie sich sicher mittlerweile herumgesprochen hat, haben einige wenige "Auserwählte" Kolumnisten die Ehre erhalten, die ersten beiden Episoden der 5. Staffel im Voraus zu betrachten, um diese dann in ihren Berichten, dem bereits ungeduldigen Publikum, noch schmackhafter zu machen. Beim Lesen dieser Zeilen werden sich vermutlich jene.... ---- '''Alle Videos im Überblick' vom 30. Dezember 2008 right|175px Da es in letzter Zeit viele Videos, viele Trailer und viel, nennen wir es „visuelles Informations-Material“ gegeben hat, habt ihr nun noch einmal die Möglichkeit, euch alle Trailer zur kommenden 5. Staffel, sowie alle Videos aus Dharma Special Access hintereinander anzusehen. Übrigens: Um nichts zu verpassen könnt ihr alle kommenden Artikel im Blog auch per E-Mail abonnieren. So seid ihr stets auf dem Laufenden, wenn es was Neues gibt. Dazu einfach klicken. Und geht's zu den Videos im Blog. ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 6 vom 29. Dezember 2008 left|150px Heute am 29. Dezember gibt es das letzte DSA-Update für uns in diesem Jahre, und damit ein weiteres Video von und mit Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse. Welche Überraschungen die beiden für uns parat halten, und warum man ruhig weiße Schuhe zu einem dunklen Anzug tragen darf, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Bilder der ersten Episoden vom 29. Dezember 2008 right|150px Dank , dem Besitzer von , welcher seine Kontakte spielen ließ, haben wir nun die Ehre täglich 3 neue Bilder, aus Because You Left und The Lie, den ersten beiden Episoden der 5. Staffel veröffentlichen zu dürfen. ---- '''Update zu Ajira Airways' vom 29. Dezember 2008 left|150px Vor einigen Wochen haben wir euch im , die neue Fluglinie mit dem Namen Ajira Airways vorgestellt, deren Logo für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in einem der 5. Staffel zu sehen war. Außerdem war jenes Emblem, auch auf den erst kürzlich veröffentlichten zu finden. Neue Details zu dem mysteriösen unternehmen findest du im . ---- Neue Fotos aus Hawaii vom 29. Dezember 2008 right|150px Folgende Bilder wurden in den letzten Wochen sowohl bei einer auf der , als auch bei normalen Spaziergängen im geschossen. ---- '''Neuer ABC Trailer' vom 28. Dezember 2008 left|150px Den neuesten sehenswerten ABC-Trailer, findest du jetzt im . ---- Theorien-Wettbewerb vom 27. Dezember 2008 right|150px Da es uns aufgrund des Umzuges zu Wikia zur Zeit nicht möglich ist, die Abstimmungen laufen zu lassen, setzen wir diese einfach im Blog fort. Jedoch noch einmal der Hinweis, dass alle Theorien auch Informationen aus der 4. Staffel enthalten. Alle Free TV-Zuschauer sollten also recht vorsichtig sein. . ---- The Impossible Trailer vom 24. Dezember 2008 left|150px Den neuesten sehenswerten Fanmade-Trailer, mit dem Namen "The Impossible", findest du jetzt im . ---- Bilder der Dreharbeiten vom Dezember 2008 vom 23. Dezember 2008 right|150px Lostpedia Leser Chimpers und Facebook User haben uns selbst erstelltes und bisher unveröffentlichtes Material, von den Dreharbeiten des letzten Monats, zur Verfügung gestellt. Alle Bilder und mehr findest du jetzt im . ---- Neue Pressemitteilung von ABC vom 23. Dezember 2008 left|150px Die American Broadcasting Company hat just zwei Pressemitteilungen veröffentlicht. Darin enthalten: Viele Infos über die die nächsten beiden Episoden. Darunter unerwartete Gastauftritte, sowie ein altbekanntes Gesicht. Außerdem: Die ersten Promobilder zu „ “. All das gibt es jetzt im . ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 5 vom 22. Dezember 2008 right|150px Es ist mal wieder soweit: Damon und Carlton füttern uns mit ihrem wöchentlichem Video von Dharma Special Access. Diese Woche haben sie genau ein Video für uns im Gepäck. Das Passwort diese Woche lautet übrigens yksnizdar, Radzinsky rückwärts. Sie zeigen uns eine sarkastische Version von sich selbst in 4 Jahren. Worüber sie in dieser Zeit reden, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- ProSieben macht sich fit für Staffel 4 vom 21. Dezember 2008 left|120px Gestern Abend habe ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen: Einen kurzen Trailer zu Staffel 4, welche am 12. Januar endlich im deutschen Free-TV zu sehen sein wird. Nun hat ProSieben auch das erste mal seit einem Jahr sein Internet-Portal zu Lost aufgefrischt, und zwar richtig. Worum es sich dabei handelt, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Werde offizieller Partner vom Lostpedia-Blog vom 20. Dezember 2008 right|130px Du betreibst eine Website, deren Inhalt sich auf „Lost“ bezieht? Du moderierst ein Forum, welches sich mit der Fernsehserie beschäftigt? Du kennst eine Fan-Seite, die sich darauf spezialisiert hat, Infos über Charaktere, Mysterien, Geheimnisse zu berichten? Dann bist du hier genau richtig. Nominiere jetzt deine Website oder dein Forum, und werde offizieller Partner. Wie das geht erfährst du . ---- Video-Interview zum Finale von Staffel 4 vom 19. Dezember 2008 left|100px hat ein Video-Interview, über das Finale der vierten Staffel, mit Naveen Andrews, Jorge Garcia und Terry O'Quinn veröffentlicht. Das Video findest du im . ---- Lost-Postkarten zu Staffel 5 vom 19. Dezember 2008 right|100px ABC hat mysteriöse Postkarten zur herannahenden 5. Staffel von Lost veröffentlicht. Im Allgemeinen haben alle etwas besonderes an sich, jedoch haben mich die letzten 2. Designs ziemlich überrascht, da diese wirklich einen potenziellen Spoiler darstellen können. . ---- '''Lostpedia wird Teil von Wikia' vom 19. Dezember 2008 left|150px Und da sind wir wieder. Nachdem die Lostpedia gestern den ganzen Tag lahmgelegt war, können wir euch hier jetzt wieder über die neusten Entwicklungen informieren. Wie ihr evtl. gemerkt habt, ist unsere neue Adresse nun de.lostpedia.wikia.com. Bis auf weiteres werdet ihr aber von der alten Adresse hierher automatisch weitergeleitet. Zur Zeit kann es zu einigen Problemen kommen, die erst im Laufe der Zeit behoben werden können. Wir bitten dies zu entschuldigen. Während wir stillgelegt waren gab es zwei neue Artikel im Blog: geht's zum neusten Trailer zu Staffel 5, und ein kurzer Hinweis zu einem schönen Gadget von ABC. ---- Lostpedia zieht um vom 18. Dezember 2008 right|145px Und noch eine Überraschung: Lostpedia zieht um. Das vermutlich größte Fan-Lexikon zu einer Fernsehserie, dass es je gegeben hat expandiert weiter und wird Teil von , neben Wikipedia die größte Wiki-Community im Internet. Die genaue Internetadresse steht – für die deutschsprachige Ausgabe – noch nicht fest. Die englische Version wird zukünftig unter lostpedia.wikia.com erreichbar sein, wie lange eine Weiterleitung der alten Adresse lostpedia.com aufrecht erhalten wird, ist zur Zeit unklar. Sobald wir weitere Infos haben, werden wir sie euch hier natürlich präsentieren. ---- Neue Fotos vom Set vom 17. Dezember 2008 left|150px Kommen wir also zum ersten Post im neuen Blog. Gerne würde ich jetzt einige Kleinigkeiten daraus berichten, um euch so richtig zu fesseln und euch dazu zu bringen, euch unbedingt diesen Post ansehen zu wollen. Allerdings gibt es aber auch Besucher, die von Spoilern nicht allzu viel halten, und sich bei uns beschwert haben. Daher versuche ich jetzt euch ohne Spoiler auf den Artikel vorzubereiten: Wir haben für euch ganze 29 Fotos vom aktuellen Set. Darunter sind Bilder von Leuten im Dharma- ....., sogar LaFleur, alias Head of Security ist dabei. Zu sehen ist auch K..... mit einem neuen, bisher unbekannten L..... auf der Brust. Wo wir schon mal bei Brust sind: J... rennt am Set mit BH in der Hand rum. Zugegeben, warum diese Person das tut, können wir euch leider nicht sagen, dafür aber einige neue Infos bieten. Selbstverständlich nur im . ---- Lostpedia-Blog erstrahlt in neuem Design vom 17. Dezember 2008 right|175px Ja, ist denn heut’ schon Weihnachten? – Ehm, nö. Aber das soll uns nicht daran hindern, euch unseren Lostpedia-Blog in einem brandneuen Design zu präsentieren. Durch die eingebaute Suche sind einzelne Themen jetzt noch leichter zu finden, um euren Browser nicht zu sprengen sind jetzt einige Bilder und Videos in handlichen Klappboxen verpackt, in der Navigations-Leiste findet ihr immer alle wichtigen Links auf einen Blick, ihr könnt den Blog in nahezu jedem Community-Service als Favoriten speichern, und durch die neue Benachrichtigungs-Funktion erhaltet ihr täglich eine E-Mail mit allen neuen Artikeln. Nun will ich euch aber auch nicht länger aufhalten, treten ein in den neuen . ---- Weitere Dreharbeiten vom 10. Dezember 2008 vom 16. Dezember 2008 right|100px Scheint so als wäre der Arbeitstag für die Lost Crew nach den doch noch nicht vorbei gewesen zu sein. Nach Sonnenuntergang tauchten sie beim , auf, wo sie die Kulisse für einige weitere Szenen aufbauten... . ---- Dreharbeiten vom 10. Dezember 2008 vom 16. Dezember 2008 left|150px Die historische, architektonische und unverwechselbare Merchant Street, im Herzen von , welche bereits als Kulisse für London, Berlin, New York und unter anderem Los Angeles diente, wurde diesmal in ein verschneites Russland verwandelt. . ---- Details zu den Dreharbeiten und Dharma-Shop vom 16. Dezember 2008 right|75px Wie Andre bereits in seinem Post berichtete, fanden am 1. Dezember im YMCA Camp Erdman Dreharbeiten statt, bei denen einige Losties in Dharmaanzügen zu sehen waren. Weitere Details zu den Dreharbeiten findest du im Wenn dein Interesse eher den DHARMA-Overalls gilt oder du mehr über andere Fanartikel erfahren willst, dann solltest du mal einen Blick in den werfen. ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 4 vom 15. Dezember 2008 left|150px Unerwartet früh präsentiert sich diese Woche unser Spezieller Dharma-Zugang. Bereits am Montag-Abend anstatt wie zuvor im Laufe des Dienstages stehen uns schon jetzt zwei neue Videos zur Verfügung. Welche das sind, erfahrt ihr jetzt im ---- Neues aus „Othersville“ vom 15. Dezember 2008 right|150px Ryan Ozawa. Dieser Name dürfte einigen Fans ein Begriff sein. Aber auch, wenn ihr ihn bisher noch nicht gehört habt, könnt ihr euch jetzt die Bilder seines neuesten Berichts über „Othersville“ ansehen. Wie gewohnt, handlich für euch verpackt, im . ---- 100 Promobilder für Staffel 5 vom 12. Dezember 2008 left|150px Heute wurden ganze 100 Promobilder zur kommenden Staffel, die übrigens am 21. Januar 2009 beginnt, gefunden. Zwar findet sich auch ein einsames Bild von Damon Lindelof, aber der Rest zeigt die hochkarätige Schauspieler-Riege der 5. Staffel. . ---- Alle Trailer inkl. einem Neuen vom 10. Dezember 2008 right|150px Offenbar ist uns tatsächlich ein Trailer durch die Lappen gegangen. Sogar ein recht spektakulärer, der uns eine Person zeigt, die wir dort so nicht erwartet hätten. Außerdem haben wir für euch alle wichtigen Trailer und Promotion-Videos in einem Player zusammengefasst. Wo? Natürlich nur im . ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 3 vom 09. Dezember 2008 left|150px Heute ist es mal wieder so weit: Wir können uns bei ABC unseren wöchentlichen Dharma-Goodie abholen. Was sich heute hinter Türchen 3 versteckt, und warum in der E-Mail von Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof CL-CLICK. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP. KNOCKNKNOCKKNOCK! WHAPPP! VVVVVVWWHHHHHEEEEMMMMMM! PLLEPPT-PLEPTT-PLEPTT. BOOOOOOOOOM! BLAAM!!! steht, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Lostpedia-Theorien-Wettbewerb vom 08. Dezember 2008 right|130px Morgen, am Dienstag, den 9. Dezember 2008 ist es soweit. Denn dann startet der Theorien-Wettbewerb der deutschsprachigen Lostpedia. In sechs ausgelosten Gruppen treten jeweils vier Teilnehmer gegeneinander an, und buhlen um die Gunst der Leser. Eine genauere Beschreibung, sowie eine Übersicht der Teilnehmer und deren Gruppen ist hier zu finden. Der Sieger steht übrigens am 21. Januar fest, damit pünktlich zur Ausstrahlung der ersten Episode der 5. Staffel . Möge der Beste gewinnen. ---- Umfrage zum Lostpedia-Blog vom 04. Dezember 2008 left|130px Zur Zeit läuft die 3. Umfrage der deutschsprachigen Lostpedia, an der ihr hier teilnehmen könnt. Für Fragen rund um den Lostpedia-Blog war leider kein Platz mehr. Da wir aber natürlich auch diesen ggf. für euch verbessern wollen, hätten wir nun auch noch gerne eure Meinung dazu gehört. Über das eingebaute Mitteilungsfenster könnt ihr uns – falls vorhanden – eure Probleme schildern, Vorschläge machen oder Kritik äußern. . ---- Neues Promobild für Staffel 5 aufgetaucht vom 03. Dezember 2008 right|150px Heute wurde von ABC ein neues, interessantes Promobild veröffentlicht, auf dem offenbar alle Hauptcharaktere zu finden sind. Außerdem sind auf dem Bild einige Easter Eggs versteckt, die auf die vergangenen Staffeln hinweisen. Welche das sind, und welche Personen in Staffel 5 vermutlich sehr wichtig sein werden erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 2 vom 02. Dezember 2008 left|150px Vor wenigen Minuten wurde an alle Rekruten das neue Passwort für den zweiten Teil von „Dharma Special Access“ verschickt. Dieses machte den Weg zu drei Videos frei, von dem eines jedoch bereits bekannt war. Unter den beiden verbleibenden Videos steckt jedoch ein vielversprechendes Sneak Peek zur Episode . Welche neuen Infos darin zu sehen sind, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Wieder neue Trailer veröffentlicht vom 02. Dezember 2008 right|150px Leider passiert in Sachen Lost leider im Moment so gut wie gar nichts. Heute veröffentliche ABC abermals einige neue Trailer, mit einer kleinen neuen Szene aus Staffel 5. Mehr im . Übrigens: Wenn ihr euch noch einmal den langen Trailer mit den meisten bisher gezeigten Szenen der neuen Staffel ansehen möchtet, könnt ihr das tun. ---- Zwei weitere Trailer zu Staffel 5 vom 26. November 2008 left|150px Zugegeben, größtenteils ist das Material aus den beiden folgenden Trailern schon bekannt. Allerdings verstecken sich auch ein paar neue Informationen zwischen den uns bereits vertrauten Details. Da wir euch jedoch ständig auf dem Laufenden halten möchten, präsentieren wir euch natürlich trotzdem jede Kleinigkeit an Informationen, die wir auftreiben können. ! ---- „Dharma Special Access“ öffnet seine Pforten vom 25. November 2008 right|150px Heute morgen wurde an alle Rekruten eine E-Mail geschickt, darin eine Nachricht von Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof. Diese erklären, dass die Dharma Initiative aufgrund der derzeitigen weltweiten Finanzkrise leider pleite gegangen sei, und nun „ihnen“ gehöre. Da sie die Rekruten jedoch nicht einfach so hängen lassen wollten, gibt es für alle Rekruten bis zum Start von Staffel 5 nun wöchentlich neues Material zu Lost. Was die beiden diese Woche für uns parat haben, erfahrt ihr im . ---- Tagesdisposition für "The Little Prince" aufgetaucht vom 24. November 2008 left|100px Aus verlässlicher Quelle wurde uns bestätigt das es sich bei folgender Übersicht, um eine des 5. Drehtags, für die Episode , handelt. Ich warne alle umgehend, das Bild nicht zu vergrößern falls ihr nicht gespoilert werden wollt. Diese Disposition enthält jedes Details über den Drehtag, also ein "kurz mal reinschau'n" wäre nicht zu empfehlen... ---- Easter Egg in WoW-Erweiterung gefunden vom 22. November 2008 right|150px In der neuen Erweiterung „Wrath of the Lich King“ hat ein aufmerksamer Spieler einen prägnanten Hinweis auf die DHARMA Initiative gefunden. Worum es sich dabei handelt, was es damit auf sich hat, wo dieser Ort zu finden ist, sowie Bilder dieses versteckten Hinweises findet ihr jetzt im ---- Ajira Airways vom 21. November 2008 left|150px Während des gestern veröffentlichten Lost-Trailers zur 5. Staffel, wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick dieses Logo eingeblendet. Was es damit auf sich hat erfährst du jetzt, im . ---- Neuer Trailer für Staffel 5 vom 21. November 2008 right|150px Letzte Nacht lief während eines Werbeblocks in der Serie Grey's Anatomy das neue Video der Band The Fray zur aktuellen Single "You Found Me". Mit im Gepäck: Haufenweise neues Material zur 5. Staffel, das wir euch nicht vorenthalten möchten. . ---- left|150px 3. Lostpedia Umfrage vom 20. November 2008 Derzeit findet die 3. Umfrage der deutschsprachigen Lostpedia statt. Deine Meinung, Kritik oder dein Feedback ist gefragt! Was gefällt dir gut und welche Punkte findest du verbesserungswürdig. Hilf uns... ---- right|150px '''Erstes offizielles Poster für Staffel 5' vom 19. November 2008 Endlich ist es soweit. ABC hat das erste offizielle Poster zur 5. Staffel veröffentlicht. ---- Die Zukunft der Dharma Initiative & aktuelle Castingnews vom 19. November 2008 left|150px 1) Die aktuellen Castingnews findest du . 2) Es sieht nun tatsächlich so aus, als hätte die Dharma Initiative es endlich geschafft, alle Tests, die im Laufe des Globalen Octagon Rekrutierungsprogramms stattfanden, zu kontrollieren und endgültig auszuwerten. Die ersten Dossiers, die natürlich Teil des derzeit laufenden ARG's, "The Project" sind, stehen bereits in Form einer downloadbaren zur Verfügung... ---- '''DharmaWantsYou.com wieder erreichbar machen' right|80px vom 18. November 2008 Da viele Rekruten die Dharma-Website aktuell nicht erreichen können, zeigen wir euch jetzt im , was ihr dagegen tun könnt, und wie ihr an eure Testergebnisse kommt. ---- Neues von Hans Van Eeghen vom 18. November 2008 left|150px Lang ist's her, dass wir etwas von Hans Van Eeghen und seiner neu-aufgebauten Dharma Initiative gehört haben. Noch länger ist es her, dass wir uns ärgerten, weil wir in die Gruppe Black Swan geschoben wurden. Heute gab es die erste E-Mail seit mehreren Wochen. Was darin stand und welche Hinweise im Quelltext versteckt wurden, könnt ihr hier nachlesen. ---- Castingnews vom 15. November 2008 vom 16. November 2008 right|150px Aus verlässlicher Quelle haben wir erfahren, dass der derzeit aus bekannte , für mindestens eine Episode die Lost Crew verstärken wird. Er wird die Rolle des "Dr. Hippie" verkörpern, welcher wie aus den hervorgeht, für die 8.... ---- '''Castingnews vom 14. November 2008 & Raubüberfall' vom 15. November 2008 left|150px Gestern unternahmen Hawaii-Bloggerin und ihr Ehemann Wally, welcher früher auf der tätig war, an besagtem Ort einen Spaziergang. Als sie an der Küstenseite ankamen, konnten sie die emsige Lost Crew bei Dreharbeiten... ---- '''Castingnews vom 14. November 2008 & Raubüberfall' vom 15. November 2008 right|150px Die Lost Produktionscrew sucht nach männlichen und weiblichen Darstellern, im Alter von 25 bis 45, aus den Mitgliederkreisen der Schauspielergewerkschaft . Wie die weiteren Anforderungen lauten und welcher Darsteller Opfer eines Überfalls wurde erfährst du im ---- Best of 2008 vom 13. November 2008 left|150px TV.com sucht das Beste aus dem Jahre 2008. Auch Lost ist nominiert, und jeder darf so oft er möchte seine Stimme für seinen Favoriten abgeben. Wie und wo das geht, erfahrt ihr jetzt im ---- Dreharbeiten vom 01. November 2008 vom 11. November 2008 right|150px Die Lost Crew versammelte sich am Samstag den 1. November in in der Nähe von , um dort wenige Blocks von der Kreuzung South und Pohukaina Street, welche am Morgen und am Nachmittag für Passanten und Fahrzeuge gesperrt wurde, die Szenen eines Verkehrsunfalls zu filmen... ---- '''Wir wollen deine Theorien!' vom 11. November 2008 left|150px November 2008: Mittlerweile liegen ganze 4 Staffeln hinter uns. 4 Staffeln voller offener Fragen, ungelöster Mysterien und unerklärlichen Ereignissen. Sicherlich hat jeder von uns irgendeine Theorie oder eine Idee, wie es in der nächsten Zeit weitergehen könnte. Und genau diese Theorien wollen wir jetzt haben! Wie das geht, erfährst du jetzt im ---- Neues Mixtape right|150px vom 09. November 2008 Nachdem das erste Mixtape bei den Lesern allgemein gut angekommen zu sein scheint, können wir euch nun das zweite Mixtape mit weiteren Songs der Serie präsentieren. Jetzt, und nur im . ---- Termin für Staffel 5 vom 11. November 2008 left|150px November 2008: Mittlerweile liegen ganze 4 Staffeln hinter uns. 4 Staffeln voller offener Fragen, ungelöster Mysterien und unerklärlichen Ereignissen. Sicherlich hat jeder von uns irgendeine Theorie oder eine Idee, wie es in der nächsten Zeit weitergehen könnte. Und genau diese Theorien wollen wir jetzt haben! Wie das geht, erfährst du jetzt im ---- Neues Mixtape vom 09. November 2008 right|150px Nachdem das erste Mixtape bei den Lesern allgemein gut angekommen zu sein scheint, können wir euch nun das zweite Mixtape mit weiteren Songs der Serie präsentieren. Jetzt, und nur im . ---- Termin für Staffel 5 vom 08. November 2008 left|150px Nachdem vor annähernd sieben Monaten die letzte Episode der 4. Staffel – – über unsere Bildschirme flimmerte, hat ABC gestern Abend offiziell den 21. Januar 2009 als Termin für die Erstausstrahlung von und , den ersten beiden Episoden der 5. Staffel bestätigt. Jeden Mittwochabend um 9 Uhr CT, kommen US-Zuschauer in den Genuss der neuen Staffel. . ---- Castingnews vom 07. November 2008 right|100px Welcher Charakter wird in der 5. Staffel wiederkehren? Welche neuen Rollen wurden bereits besetzt? Wie lauten die aktuellen Castingaufrufe? Alle aktuellen News, findest du im . ---- Zweiter Lost-Trailer vom 06. November 2008 left|150px Vorgestern wurde während den , der zweite offizielle Lost-Trailer präsentiert. Das Video findest du im . ---- Das Lost-Mixtape vom 04. November 2008 right|150px Aktuell passiert im Lost-Universum leider nicht sehr viel. Die Crew dreht gerade die 5. Staffel, während die Fans weltweit noch etwas über 2 Monate warten müssen, bis es wieder los geht. Um euch die Zeit bis dahin zumindest ein bisschen zu versüßen, findet ihr im jetzt ein Mixtape mit den besten Songs aus Lost. ---- „LOST“-Dreharbeiten vom 29. Oktober 2008 vom 30. Oktober 2008 left|150px Gestern morgen traf sich die Lost Crew in um die Aufnahmen für eine New York Szene zu drehen. Der Knotenpunkt Bethel Street und Merchant Street wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit in die von umgewandelt, womit die Location sogar einen U-Bahn Eingang mit der Aufschrift ”Columbus & 67th St. Station” erhielt. Desweiteren waren New Yorker Taxis, einige Zeitungsständer, ein Southfield's Auktionshaus und ein antiker Teppichladen aus dem Jahre 1902, Teil des Sets. Einigen von euch wird der Name Southfield's bereits ein Begriff sein, da Charles Widmore [[Alan Dale|''(Alan Dale)]] im Jahre 1996 bei einer Auktion des besagten Unternehmens.... . ---- '„LOST“-Dreharbeiten vom 28. Oktober 2008''' vom 29. Oktober 2008 right|150px Gestern kehrte die Lost Crew zum historischen zurück, welcher bereits für die Dreharbeiten zur Staffel 2 Episode [[2x17|Verriegelt (Lockdown)]], als Kulisse für Anthony Coopers "Schein-Begräbnis" diente.... . ---- „LOST“-Dreharbeiten vom 27. Oktober 2008 vom 28. Oktober 2008 left|150px Gestern kehrte die Lost Crew zum Campus des in zurück, welcher bereits öfters als Set für die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa genutzt wurde..... . ---- Screenshots vom Trailer vom 26. Oktober 2008 right|150px Vor einigen Tagen haben wir euch den neuen Trailer der 5. Staffel präsentiert, der mittlerweile bereits in besserer Qualität verfügbar ist. Aus dieser hochwertigeren Version stammen die folgenden Screencaps auf denen bereits einiges zu erkennen ist. Das schlechtere Video wurde durch die HD Version ersetzt, welche zu finden ist.... . ---- Interview mit Horace Goodspeed vom 26. Oktober 2008 left|150px In einem Interview verriet Doug Hutchison, dass sein Charakter Horace Goodspeed in der 5. Staffel für mindestens 4 Episoden zurückkehren wird. Doug übernimmt somit wieder die Rolle des Dharma Initiative "Hippies", der bereits in den vorhergegangenen Staffeln getötet wurde. Bis zu seinem Auftritt in der 3. Staffel kannte er die Serie nicht wirklich.... . ---- Emmy Spoiler vom 25. Oktober 2008 right|150px Etwas länger als vier Jahre ist es bereits her seit dem Lost Geschichte schrieb, in Sachen Erzählkunst für neuen Aufschwung sorgte und sich seit dem in die Riege der erfolgreichsten Serien einreihen durfte. Unglücklicherweise wurde die harte Arbeit bei den , nicht belohnt. Lost konnte leider keinen der begehrten Preise absahnen. Wie bereits berichtet ging bei den die Serie leider ebenso leer aus. Dafür wurden bei den Emmys, vorab einige Spoiler zur 5. Staffel ausgeplaudert... . ---- Details zur Episode von Desmond und Penny vom 25. Oktober 2008 left|150px Vor einiger Zeit haben wir von den berichtet. Mittlerweile sind weitere Informationen über diese Episode durchgesickert. Allen die nichts davon wissen wollen rate ich dringend, die Spoilerwarnung ernst zu nehmen und nicht weiterzulesen. Die Informationen findest du im . ---- Staffel 5 Trailer vom 23. Oktober 2008 right|150px Die ersten offiziellen Trailer zur immer näher rückenden 5. Staffel wurden endlich veröffentlicht. Die Videos findest du im . ---- Gewinner der SCREAM Awards vom 22. Oktober 2008 left|150px Gestern Abend wurden die SCREAM Awards verliehen. Dies ist eine Preisverleihung, die sich auf die Genres Horror, Science-Fiction und Fantasy beschränkt. Wie Lost abgeschnitten hat, und ob eine der drei Nominierungen zu einer der Trophäen geführt hat, oder ob doch jemand anders die Nase vorn hatte, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Wichtiger Hinweis! vom 21. Oktober 2008 right|150px Auf der Produkt-Seite von zum UK-Import der 4. Staffel ist heute ein Hinweis eines Käufers aufgetaucht, der besagt, dass die DVDs die deutsche Tonspur nicht enthalten, nachdem diese vorher in den Produktdetails zu finden war. Solltest ihr daher die 4. Staffel bestellt haben, achtet bitte darauf, dass ihr diese ggf. schnellstmöglich umtauscht. Falls es bei jemandem bereits zu spät sein sollte, möchte ich mich persönlich für diesen Fehler entschuldigen. Gleichzeitig möchte ich dennoch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Amazon die Details nachträglich geändert hat, und wir die Infos nur weitergegeben haben. Andre ---- Video und Bilder zu Dreharbeiten vom 14. Oktober 2008 left|150px Am Nachmittag des 27. September 2008 wurden während der auf der folgende Bild- und Filmaufnahmen getätigt, welche die Lost Crew bei den Dreharbeiten in vollem Gange zeigt... . ---- Jins Zukunft vom 14. Oktober 2008 right|150px Jeder der bereits gerne wissen möchte wie es um Jins Schicksal steht, wird sich wohl bis zur 4 bzw. 5 Episode der 5. Staffel gedulden müssen, um zu verstehen was mit ihm nach der ... . ---- Neue Spoiler vom 14. Oktober 2008 left|150px Wisst ihr, was das hier links für ein Berg ist, der im Sonnenuntergang so orange leuchtet? Das ist der sogenannte „Ayers Rock“, besser bekannt als Uluru. Was der mit Lost zu tun hat, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Castingnews & Aarons Fotoshooting-Double vom 13. Oktober 2008 right|150px Aktuelle Bilder von Aarons Fotoshooting-Double und die neuesten Castingaufrufe zur immer näher rückenden 5. Staffel, findest du im ---- Dreharbeiten vom 04. Oktober 2008 vom 10. Oktober 2008 left|150px Am 4. Oktober wurde es spät für die Lost Crew, die sich für weitere Aufnahmen der 5. Staffel, an der in , versammelte. Das Set wurde sehr hell beleuchtet, und in der Szene waren Ben (Michael Emerson), Desmond (Henry Ian Cusick) und eine asiatische Frau die mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit Sun (Yoon-jin Kim) darstellte, zu sehen. hatte die Möglichkeit die Dreharbeiten zu beobachten, konnte aber nicht ausmachen ob es sich tatsächlich um Jins (Daniel Dae Kim) Ehefrau handelt. Die folgenden Bilder sprechen jedoch für sich... . ---- Dreharbeiten vom 02. Oktober 2008 vom 08. Oktober 2008 right|150px Am 2. Oktober wurde, für die abendlichen Dreharbeiten der Lost Crew, der in den “Long Beach Harbor Club” umgebaut. In der Nähe wurden Kräne und Produktionswägen geparkt, sowie drei weitere erwähnenswerte Fahrzeuge. Der blaue, bereits am Vortag gefilmte Canton-Rainier Carpet Cleaning Van, Kates silberner Volvo und ein silberner Jaguar S-Klasse. Es wird ein 2008'er Baujahr vermutet, was wahrscheinlich ein Hinweis auf die Timeline darstellen soll. Alles deutet auch darauf, das es sich bei der Besitzerin des Gefährts um Sun handelt... . ---- Dreharbeiten vom 01. Oktober 2008 vom 08. Oktober 2008 left|150px Am 01. Oktober wurde die Lost Crew vor dem in gesichtet, welches sich nur ein paar Blocks entfernt vom bereits bekannten Hoffs/Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen befindet. Auf dem Parkplatz stand ein blauer Van mit der Aufschrift “Canton-Rainier Carpet Cleaning”, ein Rettungswagen aus Los Angeles und, last but not least, Jacks Ford Bronco. Gleich vorweg, Canton-Rainier stellt hier mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, ein Anagramm für "Reincarnation" dar... . ---- Dreharbeiten vom 27. September 2008 vom 08. Oktober 2008 right|150px Als die Sonne am Freitag den 27. September auf unterging, durften sich die meisten Menschen bereits auf das arbeitsfreie Wochenende freuen. Nicht so für die Lost Crew, die an diesem Abend den Pool im Kaneohe District Park beschlagnahmte, und in einen riesigen Filmstudio-reifen Wasserbehälter umfunktionierte... . ---- Dreharbeiten vom 24. September 2008 vom 07. Oktober 2008 left|150px Am Morgen des 24. September erschien die Lost Crew im Herzen von , und besetzte die Alakea Street nahe der South King Street, einem unermesslich beschäftigten Bezirksteil , für die laufenden Dreharbeiten zur 5. Staffel. Vor Ort waren auch Matthew Fox und Evangeline Lilly und ihre jeweiligen Autos, der klassische Ford Bronco und der silberne Volvo... . ---- Lost für drei Scream Awards nominiert vom 07. Oktober 2008 right|150px In gut zwei Wochen werden in den USA die dritten Scream Awards verliehen. Dies ist eine jährlich stattfindende Preisverleihung, die sich mit all den Genres befasst, die bei den Oscars glatt unten durchfallen. Wer einen Preis mit nach Hause nehmen kann, entscheiden ganz allein die Fans, und da kommen wir ins Spiel. Gib jetzt deine Stimme in den Kategorien Best TV Show, Best Actor: Fantasy (Terry O'Quinn) und The Ultimate Scream ab. Mehr dazu im . ---- Wir wollen deine Theorie! vom 03. Oktober 2008 right|150px Mittlerweile liegen ganze 4 Staffeln hinter uns. 4 Staffeln voller offener Fragen, ungelöster Mysterien und unerklärlichen Ereignissen. Sicherlich hat jeder von uns irgendeine Theorie oder eine Idee, wie es in der nächsten Zeit weitergehen könnte. Und genau diese Theorien wollen wir jetzt haben! Egal wie wild deine Theorie auch sein mag - teile sie mit uns, und zeig allen anderen, dass du den richtigen Riecher hattest. Weitere Infos gibt's im . ---- Test 7 ist online vom 01. Oktober 2008 left|150px Geduld ist bitter, aber seine Früchte sind süß. Direkt zu Anfang möchte ich schon mal darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht zuviel vom neuen Test erzähle, der seit heute morgen auf DharmaWantsYou.com erreichbar ist – falls man das überhaupt so sagen kann. Mein persönlicher Gedanke, nach dem Klick auf Test 7 war „Uups!“ – aber ich finde, jeder sollte seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Test machen. Falls du das schon getan hast, oder weil du nicht mehr erwarten kannst was dahinter steckt, gibt's die Infos auch zum Nachlesen. ---- Neue Mail von Hans vom 25. September 2008 right|150px Heute morgen haben alle Rekruten eine neue Mail von Hans Van Eeghen erhalten. Darin berichtet er, dass es nun insgesamt neun Rekruten zum Instructor befördert wurden. Die genaue Aufgabe dieser Ausbilder ist bislang nicht bekannt. Klar ist jedoch, dass es Sohini, der vor einigen Tagen die Mail zur Beförderung erhielt, und diese daraufhin schnell verbreitete, nicht befördert wurde. In der Mail weist Van Eeghen nochmals darauf hin, dass alle Rekruten, die die Cheats von Black Swan ausnutzen, aus dem Programm entlassen werden. Allerdings könnte es auch sein, dass sich jene Rekruten dann auf die Seite von Black Swan schlagen, um mit ihm gemeinsam gegen die Dharma Initiative zu kämpfen. Man darf gespannt sein. ---- Test 6 jetzt online vom 24. September 2008 left|175px Seit heute morgen ist Test 6 auf DharmaWantsYou.com online. Auch dieser Test beinhaltet eine Reihe von Multiple Choice-Fragen, die der Rekrut beantworten muss. Nach dem Test wird er dann einer der sechs Gruppen zugewiesen. Mithilfe der mysteriösen Tonpur, die seit einigen Tagen auf der Website zu hören ist, könnte der Cheat in Test 6 gefunden werden. Eine genauere Anleitung gibt's jetzt im ---- Neues Buch und versteckte Nachricht vom 22. September 2008 right|100px Wie versprochen geht's jetzt munter weiter. Jetzt hab ich ein paar Infos über das neue Buch für den LLL Book Club'. Im Oktober wird Slaughterhouse Five gelesen. Ein Buch über einen in Dresden gefangen gehaltenen Soldaten, der in der Zeit reist und sich selbst sterben sieht. Eine Verbindung zu Lost lässt sich nicht abstreiten. Dann wurde auf DharmaWantsYou.com eine versteckte Audio-Botschaft gefunden. Um welche es sich genau handelt, erfahrt ihr im ---- Erster „Instructor“ bestätigt! vom 22. September 2008 left|150px Heute ist mal wieder ordentlich was los im Lost-Universum. Heute, am 4. Jahrestag des Absturzes von Oceanic Flug 815 wurde einigen Rekruten eine Mail über ihre Beförderung zum „Instructor“ geschickt. Die genaue Zahl ist völlig unklar. Sicher ist aber, dass die erstellten Tests jener Rekruten dazu beisteuern sollen, dass allen anderen Rekruten eine passende Stelle im Dharma-Forschungszentrum kriegen. Man darf also gespannt sein... ---- Trailer zu Fast & Furious 4 vom 20. September 2008 right|200px Nur eine kleine Zusatzinformation! Hier ist der Trailer zum vierten Teil von . Mit an Board sind wieder alle aus dem ersten, und meiner Meinung nach besten, Teil. Was das mit Lost zu tun hat? Der erste Teil ist zwar bereits 7 Jahre her, aber da zählte Michelle Rodriguez noch zu den Hauptdarstellern... ---- 6 Monate Fahrverbot für Daniel Dae Kim vom 20. September 2008 left|150px Daniel Dae Kim, der Darsteller von Jin-Soo Kwon wurde für 6 Monate der Straße verwiesen, nachdem er in der USA wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer verurteilt wurde. Der 40 jährige hat das Urteil akzeptiert und keine Berufung eingelegt, nachdem er letztes Jahr im Oktober in verhaftet wurde, weil er trotz seines Unberechenbaren Zustandes am Straßenverkehr teilnahm... ---- Morsecode und Anruf bei Hans Van Eeghen vom 20. September 2008 right|200px TheBruce hat den Morsecode in Hans Van Eeghens Videobotschaft vom 16. September geknackt. Außerdem wurde in der E-Mail vom 17. September eine versteckte Botschaft im Quelltext gefunden, wobei es sich um Hans Van Eeghens Telefonnummer handelt... ---- Interview mit Terry O'Quinn vom 20. September 2008 left|200px Ein Interview mit Terry O'Quinn vom Juli 2008. * : Was magst du so sehr an Locke und was kannst du überhaupt nicht leiden? * Terry O'Quinn: Ich mag alles an ihm. Das mein ich wirklich so und nicht weil ich ihn verkörpere. Ich mag es ihn zu spielen und auch seine Fehler. Ich denke, dass all seine Schwächen ihn erst so interessant machen. Er ist das Gegenteil von Jack und mir gefällt seine Instabilität... ---- Kirstins Videoupdate vom 20. September 2008 right|100px Ein Videobericht von über vermutete verstorbene Charaktere in Staffel 4 und ihren möglichen Verbleib in Staffel 5..... ---- Bilder und Video der Dreharbeiten zur letzten Woche & Castingaufrufe vom 20. September 2008 left|150px Dank der überaus talentierten Lost Crew wurde eine weitere unbeachtliche Ecke in in einen internationalen Standort verwandelt. Am Donnerstag den 11. September erschien die Belegschaft am Keehi Boat Harbor auf , einem weitaus Industriellen Gebiet der in der Flugroute zum liegt. Dort wurde ein kleiner Südostasiatischer Markt auf einer kleinen Sandfläche aufgebaut.... ---- Test 5 vom 18. September 2008 right|150px Am 16. September wurde auf der Dharma Website der 5. Test und eine weitere Videobotschaft von Hans Van Eeghen, veröffentlicht in der er eindringlich davor abmahnt die von Black Swan in Umlauf gebrachten Cheats zu verwenden... ---- Letzte Woche bei Lost vom 16. September 2008 left|150px Am 11. September wurde eine E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen an alle Rekruten der Dharma Initiative versandt, in der er sich für die zahlreiche Teilnahme bedankt und auf die neue Möglichkeit hinweist, das jeder nun seinen eigenen Test erstellen könne. Der kompetenteste Test könnte sogar ins Rekrutierungsprogramm aufgenommen werden und verhilft seinem Entwickler zu einer Beförderung als "Instructor"... ---- Und schon wieder neue Fotos vom 11. September 2008 left|100px Diese Woche erreichten mich so viele Spoilermeldungen, das ich gar nicht wusste, was ich zuerst veröffentlichen soll. Ihr könnt aber beruhigt sein, hier im Lostpedia Blog entgeht euch nichts. Nachdem ich euch letzten Mittwoch, Zuleikha Robinson, das erste bestätigte neue Mitgied der Lost-Familie vorstellen durfte, freut es mich genau eine Woche später, über die neueste Errungenschaft der Produzenten zu berichten.... ---- Neues Video, Neuer Test & Thomas Werner Mittelwerk vom 11. September 2008 right|150px Heute Vormittag erschien auf Dharmawantsyou.com eine neue Videobotschaft von Hans Van Eeghen. Erneut bedankt er sich für die zahlreiche Teilnahme an den Tests und verkündet, dass die Hälfte der zu absolvierenden Prüfungen bereits hinter uns gebracht wurde. Er erklärt auch wie der neue Test funktioniert. Unter "My Progress" kann jeder Rekrut sich einen individuellen Test in Form von Multiple Choice Fragen nach belieben selbst erstellen ... (weiterlesen) ---- Lost bestimmt die Spritpreise vom 10. September 2008 left|150px Gestern kehrte die Lost Crew nach Kaimuki zurück, besetzten dort die Chevron Tankstelle an der 11'th und Harding Avenue und benannten diese kurzerhand in "Smith Stop and Run" um. Der reguläre Preis für bleifreies Benzin wurde auf 3,22 $ Dollar pro Gallone heruntergesetzt und beläuft sich damit, laut USA Today auf dem Stand vom 21. 09 2007 ... (weiterlesen) ---- Neue Details zu den Dreharbeiten vom 09. September 2008 right|150px Es gibt wieder neue Infos rund um Staffel 5. Welche neuen Charaktere uns bald vorgestellt werden, welche alten Charaktere uns erhalten bleiben, was es mit dem Polizeiwagen auf sich hat, warum am Set Blut geflossen ist, und noch einiges mehr erfahrt ihr im . ---- Wir wollen eure Meinung! vom 07. September 2008 left|165px Und nun seid ihr gefragt! Was haltet ihr vom Staffelfinale? Ward ihr überrascht, gelangweilt, geschockt oder seid eingeschlafen? Sagt uns eure Meinung, auch zu den anderen Staffeln. Und: Was erwartet ihr von Staffel 5? Welches Geheimnis soll endlich mal gelüftet werden? Welches beschäftigt euch aktuell am meisten? Egal, was euch nach dem Finale gerade im Kopf rumschwirrt: Wir wollen es wissen! im ---- Lost Dreharbeiten, Alle Castingaufrufe & Neue Rolle besetzt vom 04. September 2008 right|150px Bereits einen Tag nach dem (Tag der Arbeit), der dieses Jahr auf den 1. September fiel, wurde die Lost Crew an beiden Seiten der Insel bei Dreharbeiten gesichtet. Ein Team war in , und ein weiteres am beschäftigt ... (weiterlesen) ---- Test 3 Online vom 03. September 2008 left|200px Heute früh wurde der 3 Test, des auf Dharmawantsyou.com laufenden ARGs, The Project, freigegeben. Drücke zuerst in die Mitte des Dharmalogos auf "Video Announcement". Dabei startet ein Video mit Hans van Eeghen, der sich erneut vorstellt und für die zahlreiche Teilnahme an den vorhergegangenen Tests bedankt ... (weiterlesen) ---- Update der Dreharbeiten in Waimea Bay vom 02. September 2008 right|100px Wie bereits letzten Freitag berichtet finden in Waimea Bay derzeit die Dreharbeiten zu der 5 Staffel von Lost statt. Vielen Dank an Sarah, deren Freund im Waimea Falls Park arbeitet und ihr folgende Szenen schilderte. Terry O'Quinn ist bereits zurück auf Hawaii und hat die Arbeit wieder aufgenommen... (weiterlesen) ---- Das Lesen beginnt vom 01. September 2008 left|150px Über den erst kürzlich gegründeten "L'ostpedia '''L'iterary 'L'eague Book Club" haben wir ja bereits einige Male berichtet. Heute fällt der Startschuss zum Septemberbuch Herr der Fliegen. Hoffentlich haben sich, schon alle die daran teilnehmen wollen eine Fassung organisiert. Die Lesezeit beträgt 3 Wochen, also falls du jetzt immer noch kein Buch hast wird es jetzt höchste Zeit ... (weiterlesen) ---- '''Neue Hawaiibilder, Daniel Dae Kim, & Castingaufruf vom 30. August 2008 left|150px Während dem die Dreharbeiten zu Lost bereits in vollem Gange laufen, hat Daniel Dae Kim noch etwas Zeit bis auch er wieder die Arbeit aufnehmen kann. Der Darsteller von Jin-Soo Kwon, dessen Status für die zwei restlichen Staffeln der Serie bisher noch in den Sternen steht, wurde vorgestern bei der Rede des Präsidentschaftskandidaten gesichtet ... (weiterlesen) ---- Neue Bilder aus Hawaii & ungeschnittene Szene aus 4x04 vom 29. August 2008 right|200px Die Arbeit an den Lost Dreharbeiten in Waimea Bay wurde wieder aufgenommen und schon gibt es, Dank Ryan Ozawa und Joe Philipson, die neuesten Fotos und Updates aus . So gegen sechs Uhr Abend wurde der Park geschlossen und die Crew begab sich für Aufnahmen ins dichte Gestrüpp des "Dschungels". Hinter dem ganzen Equipment und den Trailern wurde dort ein Requisit gesichtet, welches bereits jetzt für wilde Spekulationen sorgt ... (weiterlesen) ---- Neue E-Mail vom 28. August 2008 left|150px Gegen 10 Uhr Vormittags, wurde heute an alle Rekruten der Dharma Initiative eine E-Mail versandt, die Informationen über den gestern gestarteten 2 Test enthält. Wenn du bisher keine Mail erhalten hast ist dies kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Aufgrund der großen Nachfrage werden die letzten Bewerber die Nachricht vermutlich erst morgen erhalten. (weiterlesen) ---- Umfrage 2 Ergebnisse vom 28. August 2008 right|100px Da bei der letzten Umfrage die daraus folgenden Ergebnisse von etlichen Usern nicht gefunden wurden, wird hier nur nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass die aktuelle Umfrage seit Sonntag, den 24. August beendet wurde, und die Ergebnisse bereits hier vorliegen. Danke für euer zahlreiches Feedback, euer Lob sowie auch eure Kritik. Bis zur nächsten Umfrage. Namaste! ---- Test 2 Online vom 27. August 2008 left|200px Nach einem erneutem Update wurde heute Mittag der lang ersehnte 2 Test auf der Dharma Website veröffentlicht. Jene die letzte Woche noch den einfachen "Puzzletest" als persönliche Beleidigung auffassten und Dharma müde belächelten, dürfte diesmal das Lachen schnellstens vergangen sein. (weiterlesen) ---- Michelle Rodriguez mit Gastauftritt vom 26. August 2008 right|200px Gestern noch ein Gerücht und heute dann die endgültige Bestätigung. Michelle Rodriguez kehrt als Ana Lucia Cortez für zumindest eine Episode in der 5 Staffel zurück. Für viele war ihr Tot unverständlich da noch sehr viel Potenzial in ihren Handlungssträngen schlummerte, andere wiederum konnten es kaum erwarten eines der meist gehassten Charaktere in Lost endlich wieder loszuwerden. Egal welcher Gruppierung man angehört, Anas Rückkehr sorgt für viele Spekulationen. (weiterlesen) ---- LLL Book Clubs zweites Buch "Herr der Fliegen" vom 25. August 2008 left|100px Gestern lief der erste "Lostpedia Literary League" Live Chat zu Stephen Kings erstem Werk Carrie, dem ersten Buch des erst kürzlich gegründeten "LLL Book Club". Der Erfolg spricht für sich und so gab man gleich das zweite Buch, welches für das Monat September gedacht ist, bekannt. Es handelt sich um William Goldings erstes und berühmtestes Werk, Herr der Fliegen. Der Startschuss fällt am 1. und endet am 20. September. (weiterlesen) ---- Progress und Leader Board Update vom 24. August 2008 right|200px Manchmal ist es schon ein wenig merkwürdig. Gerade berichtet man noch, dass sich in Sachen ARG nichts tut, und zählt die Defizite auf, schon gibt es wieder etwas Neues zu entdecken auf Dharmawantsyou.com. Nun sind es die Seiten "My Progress" und "Leader Board", die seit heute zugänglich sind. Durch einen Klick auf "Leader Board" erscheinen dem Besucher 10 Namen von Rekruten, die bisher die meisten sog. "Dharma-Points" ergattern konnten. Wie schon erwähnt kann man sich diese durch das Rekrutieren von Freunden verdienen. Zur Zeit haben zwei Australier die Nase vorne. (weiterlesen) ---- Neuer Lostpedia Blog - auf deutsch'' vom 23. August 2008 left|150px Nachdem der englische Lostpedia Blog seit mehreren Jahren erfolgreich besteht, gibt es nun auch endlich eine deutschsprachige Variante. Hier gibt immer wieder neue Infos rund um Lost. Egal ob zum neuesten ARG, zu Darstellern oder gar frisch veröffentlichtes Material zur kommenden Staffel, hier ist Platz genug für alles, dass in die Neuigkeiten nicht reinpasst. Außerdem kann jeder Besucher einen Kommentar zu den Beiträgen abgeben. Egal ob mit Account oder anonym, alles ist möglich im neuen deutschsprachigen Lostpedia Blog. ---- Dharma Wants You - oder auch nicht'' vom 20. August 2008 right|170px Scheinbar stolz hat die neue, moderne DHARMA Initiative auf ihrer neusten Website darauf hingewiesen, dass am Dienstag die Tests beginnen sollen. Auch wenn man die 9 Stunden Zeitdifferenz zwischen Mittel-Europa und Culver City, Kalifornien, dem Sitz des "Dharma-Servers" beachtet, hat das mit dem Start am Dienstag nicht geklappt. Besonders für die, die bereits die 4. Staffel von Lost kennen, ist das eine echt Durststrecke. Seit mehreren Wochen in Sachen "The Project" kaum Veränderungen. Ständig irgendwelche Ankündigungen, auf die nur langsam Ergebnisse folgen - wenn überhaupt. Anstatt Spannung, die so ein ARG eigentlich verbreiten sollte nur Frust, der sich überall breit macht. Aber, woran liegt das? Ist das pure Absicht? Gehört das zum Gesamtkonzept der Macher hinter DWY, genau wie der angebliche Hack der Seite und dem daraus resultierendem Sicherheits-Update? Oder ist das viel mehr ein nicht eingehaltener Zeitplan? Ein Fehler, wie die E-Mail vom 9. August, die versehentlich bereits am 6. August aufgetaucht ist? Wir wissen es nicht. Aber es besteht immer noch die Hoffnung, dass es bald weiter geht. Denn: We want to guide the world to a better tomorrow. ---- Staffel 4 ab 20. Oktober auf DVD'' vom 19. August 2008 left|170px Das dürfte ProSieben reichlich ärgern. Nicht nur, dass der Sender ein halbes Jahr warten muss, bis er die 4. Staffel von Lost endlich ausstrahlen kann, ab Ende Oktober wird es die Staffel auch noch als UK-Import beim Internetversandhaus Amazon.de zu kaufen geben - mit deutscher Tonspur. Dazu gibt es viele Extras wie Audiokommentare, Bloopers und zusätzliche Szenen, die bisher nicht im Fernsehen zu sehen waren. Außerdem ist die Box gar nicht mal so teuer. Während man vor einem Jahr etwa 70 - 80 Euro für eine importierte 3. Staffel bezahlen musste, kostet das neue Angebot bei Amazon gerade mal 50 Euro. Der Artikel kann ab sofort sogar direkt bei Amazon vorbestellt werden. Endlich gibt es auch einen Vorteil, dass die Staffel nur 14 Episoden hat; eine Aufspaltung in eine teure zweiteilige DVD-Box wird es vermutlich nie geben. ---- Jorge Garcia gewinnt ''ALMA Award'' vom 18. August 2008 right|170px Es wurde auch Zeit das Jorge Garcia für seine Darstellung des übergewichtigen Hugo Reyes in Lost einen Preis erhält. Gestern Abend wurde im Pasadena Civic Auditorium der ALMA Award (American Latino Media Arts Award) vergeben. Der Preis gilt den besten Amerikanischen Schauspielern mit Latinoherkunft. Auch Jorge Garcias zählte zu den glücklichen Gewinnern. Er konnte in der Kategorie "Outstanding supporting actor in a drama series" (Herausragender Nebendarsteller in einer Dramaserie) das Publikum für sich überzeugen. ---- Matthew Fox und Evangeline Lilly verlangen mehr Geld vom 12. August 2008 Kurz vor Produktionsstart der 5. Staffel fordern die Manager von Matthew Fox und Evangeline Lilly mehr Geld für ihre Klienten. Sie fordern ein Gehalt von etwa 150.000 Dollar pro Episode und wären damit die Topverdiener der Serie. Bisher erhalten die Hauptdarsteller zwischen 80.000 und 90.000 Dollar. Gerade Matthew Fox spielte in letzter Zeit des öfteren in Kinofilmen mit und deutete auch mehrfach an, dass er es schade fände, dass es ihm die Verpflichtungen bei "Lost" nicht ermöglichen würden, große Hauptrollen anzunehmen. Die Reaktion des ABC Studios auf die Forderungen steht noch aus. Es ist anzunehmen, dass weitere Darsteller mehr Geld fordern. ---- Lostpedia hat zwei neue Administratoren! right|150px vom 31. Juli 2008 Es ist soweit, nachdem Andre und Ben Amor die Wahlen schon gewonnen hatten, wurden sie nun auch in den Stand von Administratoren erhoben. Falls ihr also Fragen, Vorschläge oder Aufgaben habt, gibt es nun zwei weitere Ansprechparter für euch: *DerAndre - Diskussion *Anis Ben Amor - Diskussion Namaste! ---- Dharma Wants You ist online! right|150px vom 29. Juli 2008 "Together we can guide the world to a better tomorrow!" Die Macher des neuen Alternate Reality Games haben sich mächtig Zeit gelassen. Der Start für die Seite DharmaWantsYou.com wurde auf der Comic Con für den 28. Juli angekündigt. Aber erst seit etwa 20 Uhr abends (Ortszeit) ist die Seite zu erreichen. Die gesamte Seite erstrahlt in sanften blau und weiß. Der Eindruck, den man von der neuen, mordernen DHARMA Initiative auf der Comic Con bekommen hat, bleibt erhalten. Den Besucher erwartet zunächst ein kurzes Intro. In diesem macht die Initiative noch einmal kurz deutlich, dass sie für das Wohl der gesamten Menschheit arbeitet. Auf der Homepage angekommen kann der Besucher wählen zwischen den Optionen "Neuer Rekrut", "Rekrut der Comic Con" oder "Registrierter Rekrut". Ein Klick auf "Neuer Rekrut" führt zu einem Persönlichkeitstest. Hier müssen in 5 Minuten 17 Fragen beantwortet werden. Zu sehen sind einige Bilder, wie sie in dem Bluetooth-Video bereits erschienen sind. Nach dem Test bekommt der "neue Rekrut" gesagt, dass er bestanden hat. Ihm wird eine ID zugewiesen und er muss sich registrieren (wie es scheint ist dies nur mit einer E-Mail-Adresse auf ".com" möglich). Schon ist man mittendrin im neuen ARG. Es bleibt abzuwarten, was die Zukunft bringt. Namaste. ---- Erste Details zu Octagon Global Recruiting auf der Comic Con left|150px vom 24. Juli 2008 Heute wurde die 42. Comic Convention in San Diego eröffnet und es sind erste Details rund um das neue ARG Octagon Global Recruiting bekannt geworden. Auf der Messe befindet sich ein Stand der DHARMA Initiative, die mit einem neuen modernen Logo aufwarten kann. Am Stand können Besucher an einem "Test" teilnehmen. Dazu werden sie von den vermeintlichen DHARMA-Mitarbeitern in eine Kabine geführt, und etwa fünf Minuten lang mit den verschiedensten Fragen konfrontiert. Auf diese sollen die Besucher das antworten, was ihnen als erstes in den Sinn kommt. Nach dem Test wird ihnen dann mitgeteilt, ob sie bestanden haben oder nicht (es ist wahrscheinlich, dass jeder Teilnehmer besteht). Ihnen wird außerdem nahe gelegt, sich am kommenden Samstag am Lost Panel aufzuhalten. Ab dem 28. Juli können Teilnehmer sich dann mithilfe der ihnen ausgehändigten Papiere auf DharmaWantsYou.com einloggen. mehr (englisch) ·''' Video ---- 'Lostpedia Book Club - ''Carrie ist unser erstes Buch! right|110px vom 23. Juli 2008 Laut dem jetzigen Stand soll der Startschuss für den "Lostpedia Literary League Book Club" am Samstag den 2. August fallen. Stephen Kings Carrie lautet das erste Buch aus dem Lost Universum welches bis zum Samstag den 23. August gelesen werden sollte. An diesem Tag findet dann im Lostpedia IRC Chat eine Live Diskussion statt (Genauere Zeiten werden noch bekannt gegeben). Du kannst hier auch während der "Lesezeit" Diskussionen über das jeweilige Buch führen, wobei du auch sonstige Fragen oder Anregungen die nicht den Buch Club betreffen dort stellen kannst. Am 2 August wird auch das zweite Buch bekanntgegeben welches für das Monat September vorgesehen ist. Du kannst hier mitvoten. Das Buch kaufen E-Book Version Referat von Anne Wrobel ---- Octagon Global Recruiting neues ARG? left|110px vom 20. Juli 2008 Alles begann mit einem Werbespot am Ende der letzten Werbeunterbrechung von . Dieser Spot warb für die Webseite octagonglobalrecruiting.com, auf welcher man sich für eine Rekrutierungsveranstaltung der DHARMA Initiative bewerben kann. In einer Email, die Bewerber erhalten sobald sie sich eingetragen haben, wird bestätigt, dass die Rekrutierungsveranstaltung zwischen dem 24. und 27. Juli 2008 in San Diego auf der alljährliche Comic-Con statt findet. Des Weiteren wird innerhalb dieser Mail auf eine neue Website, die jedoch noch Coming Soon anzeigt, verwiesen (dharmawantsyou.com). Weitere Informationen und eine Übersetzung der Email findet ihr hier. ---- Emmy Nominierungen 2008 right|150px vom 18. Juli 2008 Gestern wurden die Nominierungen für den 60 Primetime Emmy bekannt gegeben. Die Serie Lost liegt gut im Rennen und wurde sieben mal nominiert: *Herausragende Dramaserie *Herausragender Nebendarsteller in einer Dramaserie (Michael Emerson) *Herausragende Kinematographie für eine einstündige Serie *Herausragender Schnitt für eine Dramaserie (Single Kamera) *Herausragende Musikkomposition für eine Serie (Dramatic Score) *Herausragende Tonbearbeitung für eine Serie *Herausragende Tonmischung für eine Comedy oder Dramaserie (Einstündig). Zusätzlich erlangten auch die verdiente Lost: Missing Pieces die verdiente Aufmerksamkeit und konnten noch eine Nominierung für: *Herausragende Spezial-Kurz-Format Live-Action Entertainment Programme, ergattern. Sieben Nominierungen für Lost und eine für Lost: Missing Pieces ergeben insgesamt ... Nominierungen? Herzlichste Gratulation an das gesamte Lost Team! ---- Lostpedia Book Club bestätigt left|150px vom 16. Juli 2008 Wie bereits angekündigt wollten wir euch auf dem laufenden halten, falls es zum Thema "Lostpedia Book Club" Neuigkeiten gibt. Nach dem ABC vor einigen Wochen den offiziellen Buch Club eröffneten kam bereits der Vorschlag das in der englischen Lostpedia eine ähnliche Aktion gestartet wird. Hier sollen Lostfans die Möglichkeit erhalten ihren eigenen Buchclub zu organisieren und alle Wochen ein Buch auszuwählen dass in der Serie vorkam um dieses von der breiten Masse lesen zu lassen und danach die Gemeinsamkeiten oder über den Inhalt des jeweiligen Buches zu diskutieren. Am 1 August geht das Projekt unter dem Namen "Lostpedia Literary League Book Club" oder LLL Book Club" an den Start und ungefähr eine Woche vorher werden die restlichen Informationen zur Handhabung und Organisation des Buch Clubs verfügbar sein. Wenn du interesse hast dann melde dich bitte im Forum an um dem Managment einen Überblick über die Teilnehmerzahl zu verschaffen. Anmeldung zur Teilnahme am L³ Buchclub ---- Lost Book Club right|150px vom 08. Juli 2008 Auf ABC.com ist seit einigen Tagen ein neues Feature namens "Lost Book Club" zu finden, welches derzeit bis zu 40 Bücher auflistet, die von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse als Einfluß der Serie bestätigt wurden. Außerdem haben sie einen Brief veröffentlicht der die Seher zum Lesen der Werke ermutigen sollte. In der Englischen Lostpedia kam bereits der Vorschlag einen eigenen Buchclub zu eröffnen und die auf der Webseite gesammelten Werke von einigen Usern lesen zu lassen, die somit nicht nur die bestätigten Einflüsse der Macher recherchieren sondern auch noch die Möglichkeit erhalten beste Weltliteratur zu studieren. Man darf gespannt sein wie sich diese Idee weiterentwickelt... Offizielle ABC Webseite ---- Terry O'Quinn in Köln left|150px vom 11. Juni 2008 Anlässlich der Ausstrahlung der 4. Staffel von Lost am kommenden Sonntag, lud der Sender Fox am vergangenen Sonntag (08. Juni 2008) Terry O'Quinn nach Köln zum Festival "Großes Fernsehen" ein. Etwa um 13 Uhr landete er dort in einem Helikopter von Fox hinter dem Medienpark, wo er von vielen Fotografen und Fans bereits erwartet wurde. Nachdem er dutzende Autogramme gegeben und viele Fotos mit Fans gemacht hatte, begab sich Terry O'Quinn in einer Menschentraube zur Vorführung der ersten Episode der 4. Staffel in den Kölner Cinedom, der bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt war. Infos über die Staffel ließ er sich jedoch nicht entlocken. [http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/lost-terry-18536.html Artikel bei serienjunkies.de] ---- Start der 4. Staffel auf FOX right|150px vom 9. Juni 2008 Bald ist es so weit. Bereits am kommenden Sonntag startet auf dem Pay TV-Sender Fox die 4. Staffel von Lost. Um 21 Uhr ist dort die Episode zu sehen. Bereits am 19. Mai diesen Jahres startete Fox mit dem Sendebetrieb und ist seitdem über arenaSat und Unitymedia zu empfangen. Auch ProSieben will trotz zuletzt schwacher Einschaltquoten an Lost festhalten. Jedoch wird die 4. Staffel dort erst Anfang 2009 zu sehen sein, da Fox das alleinige Recht auf eine Ausstrahlung für die nächsten 6 Monate besitzt. An dieser Stelle möchten wir auch noch einmal die ProSieben-Zuschauer warnen, da nach der Ausstrahlung der Folgen im Pay TV die Spoiler-Warnungen entfernt werden. ---- Weiterer Streik in Aussicht? left vom 17. April 2008 Die meisten Fans ignorieren die Möglichkeit, dass die Aussicht für eine normale fünfte Staffel in Gefahr sein könnte. In Erwartung der Wiederaufnahme der durch den WGA-Streik unterbrochenen vierten Staffel am 24. April und die kürzlichen Neuigkeiten, dass der ABC Chef Stephen McPherson der zusätzlichen Stunde für das Lostfinale der vierten Staffel zugestimmt hat, warten die meisten Fans darauf, mehr Lost zu konsumieren. Wieso Sorgen machen? Am 30. Juni läuft der große Produzenten-Film-Primetime-Vertrag mit den beiden Schauspielergemeinschaften ab. Wenn bis zu dem Zeitpunkt kein neuer Vertrag unterzeichnet wird, können die Schauspieler streiken und anders als bei den Autoren würde ein Schauspielerstreik die Produktionen sofort unterbrechen. Wenn diesen Sommer ein Streik stattfindet, könnte es sich auf die fünfte Staffel von Lost auswirken, deren Dreharbeiten Mitte August beginnen sollen. Weitere Informationen ---- Zusätzliche Folge für Staffel 4? left|200px|thumb|Wird es eine 14. Folge für die 4. Staffel geben? vom 16. April 2008 Offenbar laufen momentan die Verhandlungen zu einer weiteren Folge nach dem Höhepunkt der 4. Staffel von LOST. Die Vorfreude sollte sich allerdings in Grenzen halten, denn bis jetzt ist noch nichts von offizieller Seite ABCs bestätigt worden. Fraglich ist, ob das aktuelle Finale vorgeschoben wird und die 14. Folge als 13. Folge eingesetzt wird, oder ob sie nach dem Finale (momentan die 13. Folge) den Plot der Serie weiterführen wird. Sicher ist im Moment nur, dass eine 14. Folge der eigentlich geplanten 4. Staffel (16. Folgen) näher rücken würde. Man darf gespannt bleiben... Eintrag aus dem Ausiello Report ---- Baldige Rückkehr des ARG Find 815 möglich? right|200px|thumb|[[Sam Thomas gibt nicht auf!]] vom 31. März 2008 Seit dem Update der offiziellen Webseite, glauben Fans weltweit an eine Fortsetzung des erfolgreichen ARG's Find 815 . Am 23. Februar um 2:43 Uhr AM schreibt Sam Thomas folgende Notizen in sein Tagebuch: Ich bin wachsam geworden, denn irgendwas ist hier faul. Die Reporter rufen nicht mehr an und jeder geht wieder seinem gewohnten Alltag nach. Der Fall Flug 815 scheint abgeschlossen. Sie denken sie hätten alle Antworten die sie brauchen. Aber ich nicht... S.T. Da die Pause der vierten Staffel bereits läuft wird vermutet, das Sam Thomas Suche nach seiner verschollenen Freundin in der Pause zwischen der Vierten Staffel und der Fünften Staffel eine grosse Rolle spielen wird. Wir halten euch auf dem Laufenen. Offizielle Find 815 Webseite ---- right|150pxEnde des Streiks - Fünf weitere Episoden vom 13. Februar 2008 Der Streik ist seit heute offiziell vorbei. Aus diesem Grund traf sich Lost executive producer Carlton Cuse mit den Bossen von dem amerikanischen Fernsehsender abc, um über die Fortsetzung der Dreharbeiten zur 4. Staffel zu reden. Die wichtigsten Details des Gesprächs: *1. Es werden 5 weitere Episoden der 4. Staffel gedreht. Das sind 3 weniger als geplant war. Die 4. Staffel wird also nur 13 Episoden enthalten. *2. Die 3 entfallenen Episoden werden trotzdem produziert, aber in den verbleibenden 35 Episoden der 5. und 6. Staffel mit eingebaut, so dass doch alle 48 Folgen der Staffel 4-6 erscheinen werden. In anderen Worten: Das Drehbuch zur 4. Staffel wird umgeschrieben, und mit nur noch 5 Folgen fortgesetzt. Die verlorenen Folgen werden die verbleibenden Staffel der Serie füllen. Durch den Streik wird es in Amerika zwischen Folge 4x08 und 4x09 zu einer vierwöchigen Pause kommen. ---- rightEnde des Streiks bald in Sicht? vom 18. Januar 2008 Die Verhandlungen der Directors Guild of America DGA mit den Studios könnte zum einem Vertrag zwischen den Studios und der WGA führen, in welchem die Writers Guild of America endlich ihre Forderungen erfüllt sehen kann. Vor wenigen Tagen erst begann die DGA mit den Studios zu verhandeln, vielleicht kann Lost bald wieder weiterproduziert werden. Ungewissheit bleibt jedoch an den Fronten der WGA: seit dem 7. Dezember hat es zwischen der WGA und den Studios keine weiteren Verhandlungen gegeben und inzwischen dauert der Streik schon 3 Monate an. Die WGA macht jedoch Hoffnung für Fans der drehbuchlosen Serien: "Wir hoffen alle, dass das Abkommen der DGA mit den Studios ein weiterer, erfolgreicher Schritt in unseren eigenen Verhandlungen sein wird." Kategorie:Hauptseite